Timidez
by Menina.Maru
Summary: OneShot ShunSugarShina POV do Shun Parecia algo que já estava escrito bem antes de eu nascer. Algo ligado a personalidade, talvez. E que me ligou a uma adorável e briguenta garota. FINAL ON! Para o desafio 30cookies, set outono, nº 02 - Páscoa
1. Chapter 1

Olá, povos e povas do Primeira fiction que a garota que lhes fala agora teve coragem de postar. Não é a primeira que eu escrevo, mas... Resolvi apostar nessa. Achei bonitinha, docinha... Espero que achem o mesmo e apreciem! °°

**Timidez**

By Menina Maru

---------------------------

Não sei ao certo como contar isso, mas acho que posso começar dizendo meu nome: Amamya Shun.

Eu tive uma adolescência meio perturbada... Não por drogas ou cervejas, como é comum...

Eu era tímido.

Não é essa timidez que se sente por não conhecer fulano ou então timidez ligada a não conseguir apresentar um seminário direito por ter vergonha de falar na frente dos colegas... Era de mim, me entende? Devia estar escrito bem antes de eu nascer. È de _personalidade_.

Eu ficava roxo só de ter o rosto de uma garota cravado na minha mente. Se olhasse pra mim, eu jurava que ia desmaiar. Se falasse comigo eu morria... E parecia que algo me perseguia, por que sempre que eu gostava delas, alguma coisa acontecia e elas mudavam de sala, de colégio... Teve uma que mudou de País. Saiu daqui e foi para a Noruega.

Devo ter amado umas vinte ou trinta... Nem me lembro. Não é como se eu quisesse, é que eu não conseguia evitar. Fato de eu não conseguir chegar perto delas era o que fazia elas ficarem mais bonitas e atraentes. Vendo por esse lado, eu devia amar metade da sala de aula... Sempre rio quando me lembro disso!...

Um dia chegou uma garota, transferida por problemas com os colegas do colégio anterior... _Shaina_ era o nome dela. Era bonitinha... E bem briguenta.

Ela não falava com ninguém e, se alguém chegasse perto dela, ela mordia. Falo sério, Seiya quase teve o polegar arrancado, apesar de não ter contado o que exatamente fez com ela.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas decidi que ela seria minha namorada. Eu achei ela parecida comigo. Não que eu fosse briguento, eu era um cara totalmente contra brigas e conflitos. Se tinha dois garotos brigando eu me jogava no meio para tentar parar a briga, só que nunca era muito convincente...

Mas eu percebi uma coisa... Ela era tímida. Daquela timidez que não quer se envergonhar e por isso afastava todo mundo. E acho que foi por isso que eu decidi tomar coragem e me declarar para ela. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência poderia ter uma garota só para mim!

Eu pedi ajuda o meu irmão, que levou dois dias para acreditar que eu estava falando sério. Perguntei a ele o que exatamente eu teria de fazer. Algo não muito complexo e que fosse diretamente proporcional a minha timidez. O que ele me disse?

"_Fale com ela e diga tudo. Simples e rápido_". Eu posso até dizer que não foi de muita ajuda, mas quando as palavras saem da boca do meu irmão parece que elas ganham força, é como mágica... E eu peguei toda a coragem que tinha sabe se lá onde e fui até ela.

Estávamos na Páscoa. È quando os ocidentais comemoram o nascimento do filho de Deus na Terra. Achei que ela podia apreciar cultura ocidental... E eu comprei um ovo de chocolate. Um bem grande, gastei toda a minha mesada. Fiquei um tempo imaginando que tipo de chocolate ela deveria gostar, mas como não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão levei chocolate ao leite, que era o meu preferido.

Cheguei na escola afobado, atrasado... Tinha uma multidão de pessoas na fila do supermercado.

No intervalo eu disse tudo para ela. Ela ficou calada, totalmente sem reação. Reuni muita cara-de-pau para fazer o que eu fiz depois. Eu, simplesmente, agarrei-a e beijei-a.

Foi o meu primeiro beijo. Os lábios eram... macios, maravilhosos... Até hoje não me apareceu nenhuma palavra que conseguisse descrever o que eu senti. Não sei se é por que eu era jovem, se era porque era o meu primeiro beijo ou então se era por que eu realmente gostava da Shaina, mas eu nunca consegui esquecer aquilo.

E, com o meu primeiro beijo veio o meu primeiro tapa. Foi forte, bem na bochecha, daqueles que fazem qualquer pessoa ruir por dentro. Eu nem liguei, estava tão feliz!...

A felicidade toda esvaiu-se quando eu vi os lindos olhos verdes que ela tinha... cheios de lágrimas. Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram boiando na minha mente. Acho que eu fiquei arrependido... Não, eu tenho certeza de que fiquei arrependido, mas não saiu nem um "_Desculpe-me, é que estou ficando maluco_".

Ela falou alguma coisa que eu não ouvi, mas tinha certeza que era um xingamento. Fugiu correndo dali.

Fugiu não, eu sabia para onde ela ia. De vez em quando eu seguia discretamente qualquer uma das minhas paixões e, se acontecesse qualquer coisa, elas corriam para o banheiro.

Eu não sabia o que fazer e, naquele maldito momento o "Shun-Tímido" voltou com toda a força, não me deixando nem correr trás dela. Patético, não? Mas é assim que eu sou.

Eu olhei para o ovo de chocolate, tinha quebrado quando eu o soltei para beijar Shaina. Chutei-o com toda a força que eu tinha, como se o culpado de tudo aquilo fosse aquele chocolate. Depois de ficar com raiva do chocolate, fiquei com raiva de mim.

Alguém perguntou por mim. Era Hyoga, um loiro que tinha vindo da Rússia para morar com o seu pai, aqui no Japão.

Hyoga era o meu único amigo. Não, acho que não diria amigo... Ele é alguém que sempre me diz bom-dia quando chego e, que se eu esquecer de fazer alguma lição ele tem ela ali, prontinha para eu copiar.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu tinha pedido para ficar sozinho, mas como era ele... Ele me perguntou por que eu tinha chutado o ovo de chocolate. E também perguntou por que eu estava chorando.

Foi então que percebi que estava chorando.

Ah, eu me esqueci de dizer. Além de tímido, eu chorava por qualquer coisa. E ainda choro, para dizer a verdade. Naquele momento eu estava tão... triste que acabei falando tudo o que havia acontecido para Hyoga. Acho que foi nesse momento que nos tornamos amigos de verdade.

Ele veio com perguntas que qualquer um faria.

E por que não foi atrás dela?

Aquelas palavras não tiveram força, como eram as palavras de Ikki. Eu acho que nem as de Ikki conseguiriam me levantar. Talvez por que fosse algo que só eu conseguiria fazer. Eu e meu outro eu, o que tinha conseguido beijar Shaina. È meio estranho pensar assim, mas nem se eu precisasse fazer aquilo para viver eu não o faria, morreria. Parecia que eu estava... bêbado. Eu nunca tinha bebido (sempre senti que se fizesse isso alguém me mataria a facadas), mas só conseguiria fazer isso se estivesse nesse ou em pior estado. Quando me lembro isso acho que estava bêbado sim... Bêbado de amor.

Eu olhei para Hyoga e saí correndo até o banheiro feminino. Tinham algumas garotas lá dentro, que fizeram um verdadeiro escândalo. Mas Shaina não estava lá. Corri atrás de todos os meus colegas de classe, que ficaram surpresos, mas nenhum tinha o telefone da Shaina. Consegui o telefone dela na secretaria, alegando que nós tínhamos uma equipe, mas que eu havia perdido o telefone dela e precisava confirmar algumas coisas.

Com o telefone e o coração na mão fui correndo para casa, nem tive a paciência de esperar um ônibus. Cheguei em casa arfando, tentando desesperadamente levar o ar para os pulmões o que assustou bastante meu pai que para a minha infelicidade estava no telefone, o único telefone da casa inteira e eu não tinha celular. Nem com o celular de Ikki eu podia contar, ele deveria ter ido jogar bola e não desgrudava dele nem por um segundo.

Meu pai, assim que terminou me entregou o telefone.

Errei o número trÊs vezes, mas consegui ligar. Chamava, chamava e nenhuma criatura atendia. Meu pai obviamente me perguntou para quem eu estava ligando...

"Uma garota" foi a minha resposta, que empolgou muito meu pai. Mas perguntas e eu soltei que tinha roubado um beijo... E que tinha levado um tapa. Ele começou a rir... Pensando bem, acho que qualquer um riria. Hyoga só não riu por que eu ocultei o fato de ser o meu primeiro beijo... Se ele soubesse teria rido de mim por uma semana! Amigos...

Meu pai disse que o primeiro beijo dele com a minha mãe ele levou um soco na cara. Ele disse que minha mãe fazia caratÊ... Não consigo imaginá-la vestindo aqueles uniformes, ainda mais sendo faixa preta.

Eu fiquei rindo por um instante, até que atenderam ao telefone. Perguntei por ela, mas ela não estava. Eu liguei ás 4:00, ás 6:00, ás 8:00... Só não liguei ás dez por que seria muita falta de educação da minha parte. Eu já devia estar enchendo o saco da mãe dela, que era quem atendia ao telefone.

O resultado foi que não consegui dormir de noite. Todas por quem eu me interessava desapareciam... E se ela mudasse de estado? De País?

Esse pensamento ficou me cutucando a noite inteira... Até que eu me lembrei da minha mesada, do meu ovo de chocolate. Levantei-me da cama e liguei para Hyoga, perguntando por ele. O 'alô' que ele me deu veio recheado de belos palavrões, afinal passava da meia noite.

Ele disse... Que a minha preciosa mesada deveria estar agora descendo pelo vaso sanitário. Até hoje ainda não perdoei a dívida. Eu quebrei o telefone. Com isso, minha cinco mesadas que seriam recebidas foram cortadas para se comprar um novo telefone. Mas, pensando bem... Valeu a pena!

O que acontecia comigo eram apenas coincidências freqüentes... Tão freqüentes que eu tinha certeza que Shaina iria embora.

Chamem-me de louco ou do que quiserem, mas no dia seguinte, ás seis e meia em ponto eu estava de plantão no aeroporto, andando de um lado ao outro. Nem tinha tomado café.

Já era quase meio-dia, quando eu ouvi que o vôo para Osaka partiria em dez minutos. Osaka era o lugar onde ficava a antiga escola de Shaina...

Eu me levantei num pulo, correndo até o outro lado do aeroporto, onde as máquinas tratavam de ver o que os passageiros levavam para a viagem.

E, lá estava ela, vestida numa roupa azul-bebÊ com branco, parecendo uma coelhinha. Só estava faltando a tiara com orelhinhas de coelho.

Corri até ela, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

_- Shaina!..._

_- A-amamya? – ela mostrou-se surpresa, segurando a bolsa que levava com força, colocando-a na frente do corpo, como se quisesse se esconder de mim – O que... O que que você ta fazendo aqui? _

_- Eu... _

Mais uma vez o meu patético eu não sabia o que dizer/fazer. Devia estar acostumado com isso, mas naquela vez eu queria ter as palavras na ponta da língua, tudo o que eu deveria fazer estar anotado num caderno... Mas não estava.

Então, eu agi de acordo com a vontade do meu outro eu: beijei Shaina novamente. Se ela me desse um tapa de novo e fosse embora, ao menos eu poderia dizer que havia beijado-a uma última vez...

Esperei que ela fizesse alguma coisa, mas ela não fez nada.

Quem fez foi uma mão de ferro que colocou-se no meu ombro. Virei-me e vi a coisa mais assustado que já tinha visto em toda minha vida: o irmão de Shaina!

Se ela não tivesse se colocado na minha frente eu acho que teria morrido... Ele tinha pelo menos o dobro da minha altura, deveria ser o cara mais forte do mundo... As estatísticas são exageradas, mas essa foi a primeira impressão que ele me passou.

_- Quem é vocÊ? – ele me empurrou e me segurou pela gola da camisa – O que diabos acha que pensa que vai fazer com a minha irmã?_

_- Espera, Milo, solta ele!_

_- Fica quieta, Shaina!_

_- Milo, me escuta, se você não soltar ele juro que vou te bater até não agüentar mais!_

Sim... Eles eram um pouco violentos, na verdade.

_- Sei... – ele cruzou os braços – Você é o namorado da minha irmã._

_- Ele é meu colega de classe!... – retrucou corada tanto quanto eu._

_- Só para te alertar, não fui com a sua cara. – um arrepio correu pela minha espinha – Então, se estiver só brincando é bom desaparecer da minha frente._

_- Eu... não tenho nenhuma intenção de brincar com Shaina..._

_- Não chame ela pelo primeiro nome desse jeito!_

_- Shaina-san... Na verdade eu vim pedir desculpas por ontem... _

_- Ontem? O que houve ontem? – perguntou Milo mais irritado._

Meu adorável futuro cunhado era do tipo de pessoa que não percebia que estava... sobrando.

_- Milo, me deixa três minutos com ele._

_- Heh! Nem morto. – ele falou dando uma mordida no sanduíche._

_- Ô Manhê! – ela gritou fazendo beiço e apontando para o irmão mais velho – Olha aqui o Milo me perturbando!_

_- MILOOOO!_

_A senhora apareceu e, sem nem perguntar nada, foi arrastando o filho pela orelha enquanto este gemia de dor. _

_- Desculpe... – Shaina pediu, tentando não olhar para Shun – Milo só funciona com a mamãe._

_- Eu entendo... Ikki também é assim... Shaina..._

_Ela não olhava para mim. Devia achar o que qualquer um acharia, que eu estava ali apenas para humilhá-la. _

_- Olha pra mim... – eu pedi num sussuro._

'_Atenção senhores passageiros. O vôo para Osaka partirá em dois minutos. Por favor queiram apressar-se para o embarque.'_

_Ela me disse um " - Tenho que ir." e se virou. A parte que mais doeu foi o " - Adeus, Amamya.". _

_Estava indo embora. _

_Fiquei parado, claro!... Afinal, sou um burro, idiota, retardado, todos-os-nomes-feios-do-mundo. _

_E tímido._

_Demorou um tempo para que ela desse o primeiro passo, talvez esperasse alguma reação que não veio. Certamente não viria, não é? Até eu me enganei naquele momento. _

_- Não vai embora... - pedi prendendo o braço dela com minha mão. Ela soltou um sorriso, rindo e irõnica, soltando-se. Afinal, faltavam puocos segundos para o embarque. - Eu te amo!..._

_Dessa vez eu desloquei minha perta alguns centimetros atrás, afim de me equilibrar, esperando não um tapa, e sim um soco na cara. Era Shaina, afinal..._

_- Eu... - ela começou, encolhendo a voz, como se não quisesse ser ouvida._

_Entre um "- Não." e um soco, eu ficaria com esse último. Doeria um pouco, ficaria uma enorme marca roxa, mas passaria se eu colocasse uma compressa de gelo por uma ou duas horas. Já um "- Não"... Bem, esse doeria ali e para sempre._

_- Não sei... O que falar agora... - ela deu um sorrisinho de criança - Talvez... Assim que eu voltar..._

_Timidamente ajeitou as mechas esverdeadas que caiam sobre o rosto. Aquela fotografia ficou gravada na mente, a cena mais adorável que eu já havia visto. _

_"Que meloso para um homem, huh?". Hahaha... Acho que também sou assim..._

_- SHAAINAAAA! Quer ficar em Tókio? VEM LOGO e deixa esse moleque aí! - gritou Milo._

_- Já vou! Já vou...! - ela virou-se novamente para mim - Até logo,Shun! _

_--------_

_Sim, Shaina-chan... Até logo... Quem sabe no próximo mÊs? _

**Owari**

**N/A:**Ohhh! 0o... Você realmente conseguiu chegar até aqui?! Sugoooi! XD! E... Acharam que ficou legal o Shun desse jeito? Bah, eu gostei... E um aviso aos tímidos! Nessa última parte que o Shun começou a se xingar eu ia colocar mais um monte de #$&, mas Vocês entendem, é o meu Shunzinho... e ele fala _tímido_ como se fosse um xingamento... Peço desculpas se alguém não gostou, mas é que eu quis dizer que o Shun não gostaria de ser tímido, então ele disse isso... Mas, vejam só, se ele não fosse tímido nada disso teria acontecido! XD

Bem, vamos aos obs'ses!

_Obs¹:_ Tá, ok, Shaina e Shun ficaram suuuuper estranhentos, mas eu juro que tentei com todas as mulheres de ¨¨_SS 4 mulheres ¬¬"_¨¨. A mais indicada, June, não deu certo, eu queria alguém com personalidade _briga_ e a June está mais para uma patricinha... Quanto aos homens, gomen nasai, acho que também não funcionaria...

_Obs²:_ Pessoas ShunJunitas, façam de conta que a Shaina é a June! Pessoas ShunHyoguitas façam de conta que a June é o Hyoga ¨¨_Essa é um tanto impossível, certo?_¨¨! E pessoas de outras raças imaginem a fic do jeito que quiserem! XD ¨¨_Resumindo, não me mandem coments dizendo que o casal não combina... Isso eu sei... TTTT, tenham pena, é a primeira fiction da Menina Maru..._¨¨

_Obs³:_ Diferente da dublagem brasileira, _Shina_, eu resolvi colocar _Shaina_ por que o Seya fala _Shaina_ no original e não _Shina_... Tá?

_Bye, byeee! _


	2. Chapter 2

É... -_vestindo um colete à prova de bala_- Quase dois anos depois eu venho com o "final" de Timidez. Afinal, estamos entrando na Páscoa, né? Depois de alguns pedidos de continuação eu até que me comprometi em trazer um fim, mas... affs, era tudo junto: preguiça, falta de tempo/criatividade. Realmente gomen. A idéia me veio por que eu queria fazer alguma coisa com "esperar"... aí me lembrei que iríamos entrar na pascoa, lembrei que eu estava fazendo o desafio 30cookies... e por fim me lembrei que precisava fazer a continuação disso! E de quebra respondo ao desafio do 30cookies, set outono, nº 2 - Páscoa. Ficou curta, maaaaaaaaas...

E também queria agradecer muito a todo mundo que comentou (no final do fic vou comentar os comentários!), vocês não sabem o quanto me incentivaram.

* * *

**_Timidez_  
**

** Final**

by Menina Maru

* * *

A praça... Ah, a praça cheia de gente. Shaina sentia o cheiro da grama molhada; o guarda-chuva descansava fechado encostado no banco em que ela se sentava. Ainda bem que a chuva tinha parado a tempo, ou então toda a sua produção visual iria por água a baixo, literalmente. Mas ela notava as pequenas coisas, coisas pelas quais ela gostava tanto daquele lugar. Estar ali era tão bom... **até o momento em que ela se lembrava que estava esperando por ele**. Há exatos vinte e três minutos que esperava, para ser mais certa.

Ela bufou irritada. Onde já se viu?... Um cara deixar sua própria noiva esperando por _meia hora_ –por que não há muita diferença entre esperar 23 ou 30 minutos, a falta de paciência é a mesma-, numa quase chuva, num lugar _horrível_ como aquela praça? Sem contar, é claro, nos sapados que ela tinha comprado especialmente para aquele dia, na maquiagem que lhe cansava o rosto, no vestido... ah, tinha certeza que ia precisar voltar pra casa de novo se quisesse estar com uma aparência decente quando ele chegar. _Quando ele chegar_... Só iria perdoá-lo se nesse momento ele estivesse em uma avenida qualquer encarando um engarrafamento de _n_ quilômetros.

Ela ajeitou –ou pelo menos tentou- os cabelos. Percebeu que o celular não tocara uma única vez desde que ela estava ali. O crepúsculo já estava começando e nada de Shun.

Passou-se mais um minuto. Shaina permitiu-se escorregar um pouco no banco e encostou a nuca no mesmo, encarando o céu. Da posição que estava conseguia ver a lua e as luzes nos postes começavam a ascender. Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Tinha certeza que seu vestido já era, mas ele que não esperasse encontrar a mulher mais linda do mundo depois de sabe-se-lá quanto tempo de atraso.

Foram mais cinco minutos. E ela lembrou-se da páscoa de cinco anos atrás. Gostava de lembrar o quanto eles eram bobos naquela época. Por que ela nunca fora muito romântica, mas não conseguia reprimir um sorriso quando chegava da faculdade e um Milo tentando disfarçar o ciúme que sentia dizia que "aquele garoto mandou uma caixa pra você" e voltava a prestar atenção no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo antes.

Voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu os pinguinhos de chuva na pele. Mas ela nem se moveu, nem mesmo para abrir o guarda-chuva. A praça logo ficou deserta.

Shaina não contou quanto tempo passou dessa vez, só viu quando alguém se aproximou e estendeu um guarda-chuva aberto. Não ouviu tudo o que ele disse, mas sorriu quando abriu os olhos e, esperando ver o céu limpo, viu o rosto molhado de Shun.

- Desculpe, amor.

Ela também não ouviu o pedido de desculpas dele. Quando deu por si já estava enlaçando o pescoço dele num beijo e sentindo a chuva de novo. O guarga-chuva de Shun estava no chão, afinal era bem mais interessante para ele segurar a cintura dela do que o guarda-chuva.

Quando conseguiram se afastar um pouco ele deu o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás, banhado de saudade. Só Deus sabia o quanto ela gostava daquele sorriso.

Há quanto tempo não se viam? Ela se lembrou daquela época em que estavam separados por que moravam em cidades diferentes e tirou os cabelos molhados que caiam pelo rosto dele abraçando-o, desejando ficar assim para sempre.

- Eu acho que não adianta mais pegar o guarda-chuva – ele disse brincalhão, retribuindo o abraço. – Eu fiquei preocupado quando te vi. Pensei que estava desmaiada... e ainda na chuva!

- Podia estar havendo um terremoto, eu ficaria te esperando.

- Hey! – Shun olhou no rosto de Shaina – Não me assuste desse jeito!

- A culpa seria toda sua, no fim das contas. Ei, por que que você chegou atrasado, hein?

- Desculpa... mas eu _tinha_ que comprar isso. Afinal, é Páscoa, né?

Só então ela notou que Shun trazia uma sacola de supermercado. Ela teria reconhecido aquele papel amarelo-brilhante em qualquer lugar desse mundo. Era um ovo de páscoa, o mesmo de quando eles eram adolescentes. O mesmo do primeiro beijo –e se Shun fosse capaz de ler sua mente diria "E do primeiro tapa"- que ela dera.

O mesmo do seu primeiro e -ela esperava sinceramente que fosse- eterno amor.

- Páscoa...

- Feliz páscoa, amor.

- Feliz! – ela segurou a sacola que ele lhe dera e pegou sua bolsa. Logo eles decidiram que não seria uma boa idéia comer chocolate na chuva e Shun segurou a mão de dela levando-a para casa.

Shaina sussurrou um inaudível "obrigada". Sabia que não precisava dizer em voz alta, que Shun poderia até estar cansado de saber o quanto ela lhe era grata. Por ele ter quase curado o seu gênio difícil, por ele ter agüentado o ciúme de Milo, por ele ter se aproximado dela... por ele querer passar o resto da vida ao lado dela, como estava escrito no anel que ela usava.

"_Todo seu, para sempre_". Foi o que ele lhe disse quando a pediu em casamento e era o que estava escrito no anel. E apesar de estarem de mãos dadas ela _teve_ que se aproximar mais um pouco dele. No início achou que era o frio, mas depois percebeu que eram saudades. Tantas, tantas saudades que talvez nem se ela ficasse a vida inteira ao lado dele elas seriam saciadas.

Shun a aconchegou mais e ela sentiu-se tão bem... definitivamente, era ali que ela queria ficar.

Para sempre.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**Ew~~ Comentando os coments! -_Eu não me lembro se respondi a todo mundo, mas como teve gente que não deixou nenhum endereço pra eu entrar em contato..._-

**Arthemisys: **Ela foi a primeira a comentar... eu quase explodi de felicidade quando li teu review! Muito obrigada mesmo! -feliz-

**e-Ifrit:** Eles são verdes e muito por acaso verde é minha cor favorita! XD E sim, o Shun é a coisa mais apertável desse universo. Espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação! \o\ Muito obrigada!

**Kaname:** Olha, eu escolhi a Shaina meio por acaso... tipo, precisava de alguém com cara de briguenta. E que bom que "ficou bem claro do porque da escolha no contexto da história"! XD, eu amey³ quando tu disse isso! Arigatô!

**Nicky:** Muito obrigada pela tua opinião! Na verdade eu acho que esse é o único fic ShunxShaina do , pelo menos em portuguêS -orgulhosa-

**Jéssica: **Nhaaai, que bom que gostou. Mas mulher, como eu quis te mandar um sinal de fumaça... tu disse pra eu ler teus fics, mas cadê teu link? ToT Mande-me o link que aí eu vou ler!

**Hana-Li:** Ah, o Shun é perfeito mesmo, moça, sem discurssão isso. Espero que agora goste totalmente do fic, apesar de não começar "da melhor" esse final termina bem terminado! -eu espero- Espero que goste desse!

**Pisces Luna:** Milo armário? -protege Milo- Não chame o bichinho assim... ToT E aí está o Shun namorando -e de brinde- em noivado com a Shaina! Muito obrigada! \o\

**Melody Sephy Kitsune:** Aí está alguém pra quem eu realmente preciso pedir desculpas. ME DESCULPA, MOÇA! YoY Eu acabei deletando Shun e não sei se vou escrever de novo... espero que essa tenha ficado melhor que Shun -fiquei feliz quando tu disse que gostou, mas eu não consegui me convencer de que ela estava boa, sorry- e eu fiz mais pelo ponto de vista da Shaina justamente por que me lembrei de ti. ToT, mil perdões e obrigada!

**JUNIZINHA: **EEEEE~~ Fiquei feliz, mesmo você amando ShunxJune leu meu ShunxShaina. |D Muito obrigada elo review!


End file.
